1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil recycling apparatus for compressor, and more particularly to an oil recycling apparatus used for scroll compressor and comprising an oil baffle plate.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art scroll compressor, lubricating oil is generally applied among the movable components thereof to reduce the friction force among the movable components and to enhance performance of the scroll compressor. However, the vapor of the lubricating oil may be permeable into a high-pressure working gas of the scroll compressor. The lubricating oil is depleted and the performance of the scroll compressor is degraded.